Service vehicles, for example gas or oil fracturing vehicles, have many components such as an engine, a transmission system, a hydraulic system, a fracturing pump, among others, that are present on the service vehicle, and that may heat up during operation. These components require cooling by means of heat exchange with suitable radiators or other coolers based on the type of the components.
A box type cooling package having multiple coolers present on each of the four side faces of the cooling package may be utilized to cool the heated components. A fan is mounted on a top face of the cooling package for cooling fluids running through the coolers by drawing cool ambient air from around the cooling package. Based on the design, these cooling packages may draw air from all four side faces of the cooling package.
However, some components of the service vehicle that are positioned proximate to the cooling package, for example an engine of the service vehicle that may be hot can cause the air surrounding that engine to heat up. Thus, hot air may be drawn into the cooling package from the side face proximate to the engine. This may affect an overall cooling performance of the system. Further, the placement of the coolers on each of the four side faces of the cooling package may lead to a bulky design requiring considerable space. Some service vehicles may have limited space for the installation of the cooling package, making it challenging to accommodate the cooling package.
United States Published Application Number 2003/057005 describes an engine enclosure for use on a vehicle having a cooling system for a vertical shaft type engine with a cooling air intake fan disposed above the engine. The engine enclosure comprises an upper hood for covering the engine from above, the upper hood having an upper surface and right and left side surfaces extending downward from the upper surface, a lower hood for covering lateral areas of the engine, and a cooling air intake opening formed in a position above a lower end of at least one of the right and left side surfaces of the upper hood for taking in ambient air. A partition wall member is disposed between the cooling air intake opening and the cooling air intake fan for restricting mixing of ambient air drawn by the fan and heat generating from the engine.